(i) Technical Field
This invention relates to a developer transport apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the developer transport apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as a copier and a printer employing the electrophotography method have heretofore been provided with a developer transport apparatus transporting a developer such as a refill developer, a collected waste developer, and paper dust.
Various developer transport apparatuses disposed in image forming apparatuses have been proposed.